


Oh there needs to be a title for this monstrosity?

by Mamhiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamhiel/pseuds/Mamhiel
Summary: UhMM ITSK uH TO GIVE CONTEXT:BaSICALLY UH SHERLOCK TOOK JOHNS pP SO in retaliation, jOJHN TOOK SHERLOCKS PP PRIVILEGES





	Oh there needs to be a title for this monstrosity?

**Author's Note:**

> I need help
> 
> Theres nO sense of grammar/correct spelling lmAo

"giVE ME abaCK mY CFUCKIGG PENIS PRIVILEGES, JOHN"

"nOT UNTIL I GET MT DICK BACK FROM UR LAST EXPERIMENR"

"yOU HAVE A NEW ONE"

"I dONt liKE IT"

"wHY nOT!?"

"b-bECAUSE THe oTHER ONE WAS THE ONE I TOOK UR VIRGINITY WITH"

Sherlock blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorta not rlly
> 
> Credit to my friend for this paragraph:
> 
> John and Sherlock having a fight;John walks past Molly, who’s innocently sipping tea. He yells over his shoulder at Sherlock who’s tailing behind him J:”Oh yeah? Well I still have your underwear!” sherlock snarks back, making Molly literally start choking on her tea SH:”Well I still have your virginity!”
> 
> Thank you, my dear.  
(Tho lets be honest, Sherlock def wasnt John's first lmao)


End file.
